Years Later
by Heichou's Pet
Summary: What happens to everyone after the Titans are all gone?


**This is my first update in about 2 months! Holy crap! Idk where the inspiration struck me from, but this is part of the '1000 fanfiction challenge'. **

**WARNING: Each chapter follows the lives of different characters after the war, and, for the most part, none of them are happy. You have been warned.**

* * *

#975- "Years Later"

Chapter 1- Eren

The late-day sun beat down on all of those in attendance. The viewers' hearts all thudded together, as if they were some sort of morbid, ceremonial drum. In the front row, a young woman with raven hair faced forward stoically, her facade only disrupted by the tears streaming down her cheeks. The blonde boy beside her openly wept for what was to come.

A murmur went up throughout the crowd as the condemned was lead out and up onto the platform. He was surprisingly calm, despite the fact that his life would soon end. With hands cuffed behind his back and eyes covered with a strip of cloth, he looked every bit the part of a prisoner. Though, in reality, he had saved every single one of them there. He had played a key role in the war that had finally brought an end to the Titans, the giants that had been tormenting mankind for over a century.

But that was all for naught. Because he too, was a Titan. And he himself declared that he would not rest until every single Titan had been eliminated. The young man understood what this meant all too well, and from the very beginning had accepted that this day would eventually come. It was only after he was gone, would humanity truly be free from the Titans.

He wouldn't say he wanted to die. In fact, he didn't want to. He wanted desperately to live, and was terrified by the thought that, in mere moments, he would no longer be around. But he knew his death was necessary. He was just glad that his life would be ended by someone he trusted with his whole being.

He started as the blindfold was removed from his eyes and he came face to face with his executioner. The shorter man seemed to fidget uncomfortably, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Captain..." The boy's smile was sad, "Thanks for agreeing to do this."

"Brat, don't call me that... I'm not your captain anymore."

"You'll always be my captain."

"Tch."

Their contrite conversation was cut off as a heavyset man with graying hair stepped forward to speak. Everyone fell silent.

"It is with greatest remorse that we gather here today to say farewell to Eren Jaeger. A brother in arms, and great friend to us all, Eren has agreed to greet his death in order for the rest of us to live in peace knowing that Titans are extinct and will no longer be a threat to the human race for as long as we continue to live." He paused and looked around the gathered crowd, then at the two men standing beside him on the raised viewing platform. "Eren was a great asset to humanity during our war with the Titans. I know it brings sadness to us all to have to see him go. We are also extremely grateful to Lance-Corporal Levi for stepping up as executioner, because I know none of us would have the heart to take the life of this courageous boy."

The brunette heard a scoff coming from the man behind him at that comment.

"Goodbye, Eren Jaeger. You will be missed dearly."

Supreme Commander Zackley stepped down from his post, and two other men stepped forward, each grabbing hold of one of Eren's shoulders and forcing him to his knees.

His blood ran cold when it dawned on him that this was the last sight he would ever see: The crowd of horrified faces looking up at him. Armin sobbing his little heart out in the front row. Mikasa biting her lip to try and keep composure. All of their friends who were still among the living standing behind them, with mixed looks of pain, sadness, and resignation stamped on their faces.

He saw the look his former commander sent his way, full of regret. And yet, deep inside those eyes was admiration, for Eren was giving up the one last thing the Titans had; his own life.

He heard the heavy footfalls behind him, and was thankful that he couldn't see Levi from his position. He was having a hard enough time keeping it together as it was. Seeing all of his friends right before he died didn't help. But, if he had to look at Levi... his captain, his mentor, his role model and idol... whether the man would have had a look of indifference like usual, or a look of sorrow... he wouldn't have been able to take it. It would have pushed him over the edge.

He was lowered a bit more so that he was almost horizontal to the platform he was kneeling on.

_This is it..._

His hair was brushed away from his neck and the collar of his shirt was lowered to expose the skin of his nape.

_Mikasa... Armin... I'm sorry. Please, don't be too sad. It's for the betterment of Humanity, after all..._

He heard the scraping metal as a sword was removed from the maneuver gear holsters.

_Captain Levi... don't hate yourself for this. It's what we agreed upon, remember...? I'm honored that you'd be the one to kill me._

A movement in the front of the crowd caught Eren's eye, even as the shadow splayed out on the platform before him showed the sword being raised. Mikasa was losing her control. She was being held back by Armin and Jean and she struggled against them, tears flowing freely from her terror-filled eyes. When she opened her mouth, the most heart-wrenching cry came out. Her voice was wracked with all the agony in the world as she shouted.

"Eren, no!"

He heard the sword slicing through the air as it was swung downwards, and the cold, sharp steel cut cleanly through its target.

_Everyone... Continue to live in this free world we all fought so hard for... Continue to live happily..._


End file.
